


Advice

by miss_tatiana



Category: Guardians of Ga'hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)
Genre: Happy Ending, Multi, after the escape from st aggies and the arrival at the tree, could be set in movie or book verse, gylfie is super crushing on soren but thinks he forgot about her, otulissa gives soren relationship advice too, super fluffy, twilight gives gylfie relationship advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: After their arrival at the tree, life changed drastically for the band. Gylfie feels out of touch with Soren, and knows they aren't as close as they used to be. She tries to muster up the courage to talk to him and set things right.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> as;jdlfjadfj im lov these owls.... i need to read the books again  
> i just realized that i missed these characters and the worldbuilding so much and i had to write this

“The longer we stay here, the less time he spends with me,” Gylfie said, looking down at the branch beneath her. She and Twilight were perched in the uppermost canopy of the great tree. “I don’t want to be back at St. Aggies, but…” She sighed. “We were closer when we were there.” 

“There are just more owls to interact with here,” said Twilight encouragingly. “He’s branching out - no pun intended. Dear me, I sound like Digger.” 

Gylfie gave him a giggle, but there was too much worry on her mind to find it really entertaining. 

“Isn’t it good that he’s making new friends?”

She shrugged. “Maybe. It used to be Soren and me, though, and it’s not like that anymore. When we talk now it’s just in passing. And-”

“And Otulissa?” Twilight looked at her knowingly. 

Gylfie narrowed her eyes. “Yes. She’s all he ever wants to talk about and they’re together all the time. He hasn’t known her for nearly as long as me! But I know they’re way more comfortable together than we were. The worst thing is that I can’t even hate her because she’s so nice.” She realized she’d dug her claws into the bark of the tree, and she freed her feet with a few tugs. 

“She is a sweetheart, yes.” Twilight thought for a moment. “Do you know how I tolerated Digger for as long as I did?”

“Because you’re in love, and you’re happy together, don’t shove it in my face,” Gylfie answered bitterly. She’d admit, sometimes when she saw Twilight and Digger doing something especially cute together, she’d picture her and Soren doing the same, and then regret it. She felt so guilty about the whole thing. 

“Because I can talk to him,” Twilight corrected. He looked off at the reflection of the moonlight, the silver of it bobbing in the gentle waves of the Hoolimere. “We tell each other everything, no matter how personal or strange it is. I know you trust Soren enough to do that, and - Gylfie, trust me on this - it’ll make you feel better. Talking is very therapeutic.”

Gylfie glared at Twilight. “What can I tell him? That I wish we were back in captivity because at least we knew each other then?”

“You can tell him that you miss him,” Twilight suggested. “I’m sure he misses you as well. You two went through hell together, that’s not something one just forgets.”

She sighed. “I guess… maybe you’re right. But I’m nervous, though.”

“Nerves can be a good thing. They’re invigorating.” Twilight draped one massive wing over Gylfie’s small body. “Just remember, he’s still the same owl we travelled here with. He can’t have changed that much.” 

Gylfie nodded. “Yeah, I know. Okay. Okay!” She looked up at Twilight. “I’m going to go talk to him.” She flew off before she could change her mind. 

“Good luck!” Twilight called after her. 

She flew down through the many branches of the tree, passing groups of owls talking, and even some trying their first branchings. She knew where Soren would be. Down in the forge, delivering coals, or checking up on the coal stocks, or tending the coals. Something to do with fire. 

She entered the forge, hot air hitting her in the face like a blow. It was dim, but the bright warm colors of the fires lit the space. There were several owls scattered throughout the forge, hammering away at pieces of metal, or pouring liquid into molds. 

“Um, hello?” Her voice felt small in amongst the crackling of the fires and the pounding on metal. 

A screech owl turned to her, laying down the clamp she was holding. “Hi, kiddo. What are you looking for?”

Usually, Gylfie would clarify that she was not a child, just an elf owl, but she felt too nervous to say anything that wasn’t necessary. “Is Soren down here?”

The screech chuckled and gestured further into the forge with a wing. “As always. He’s back there, messing with our coals.”

“Thanks,” Gylfie murmured, and followed the instruction deeper into the forge. The heat increased, and the many chaotic sounds were a little disorienting. When she finally saw Soren, it was a relief. 

He was bent over, a collier claw over one foot which he used to sort red hot coals from buckets into the furnaces in front of him. 

“Soren?” Her voice sounded squeaky, and she felt embarrassed. 

“Hm?” Soren dropped the coal he was holding into one of the buckets and turned around. “Oh, hi Gylfie.”

He looked different than when they first met. Not only were his feathers matured and his wings stronger, but his claws were rougher due to the heat he handled, and his once white face was stained now with soot. 

“Hi.” She peered nervously into the bucket closest to her, eyeing the glowing coals. 

“Oh, don’t worry about those.” Soren pulled the bucket away from her. “They’re not hot enough to melt metal right now anyways.”

That didn’t make Gylfie feel much better, but she looked away from it and at him instead. “How have you been? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Soren closed the gate on the furnace he was working with. “I’ve been alright. Really busy, flying with the chaw and everything. You?”

“I’m good.” She tapped her claws on the ground. “So… you and Otulissa-”

“Isn’t she great?” Soren moved the buckets into an orderly row. “She’s really smart, and she always knows just what to say. She’s been giving me a lot of advice recently.”

Gylfie swallowed her disappointment. “Yeah, she’s nice. If you need any more advice, though, I could try to help out. I mean, if it’s about St. Aggies, I was there with you.”

“It’s a lot of things.” Soren let out a sigh. He sounded tired, and grown up. “I have Kludd and Egg to think about, and Ezylryb is giving me tons of work with the chaw, and… I don’t know. It’s a lot.” 

“Sorry. Wish I could help.” Gylfie patted his wing. “Well, see you around.”  _ Tell him you miss him!  _ she yelled at herself in her head, but she kept on walking through the forge, away from him.  _ Tell  him tell him tell him tell him tell _

“Gylfie, wait up!” Soren called, and with a few flaps of his impressive wings, he was by her side again, walking in stride with her. “One of the things Otulissa gave me advice on was how to say… this, and she knows what she’s doing but I still might mess this up, so bear with me.”

Gylfie looked up at him, confused. 

“Um, okay. Do you want…” He froze up for a moment, then laughed softly. “Sorry, start over. Do you- do you want to watch the stars with me once I’m done with the coals?”

“What?” She refused to let herself get too excited, just in case he wasn’t implying what she thought he was, but her heart was jumping in her chest. 

“I know you love stars and constellations, and Ezylryb told me it was going to be really clear around now. I think he meant he wanted me to get some flying practice, but…” Soren shrugged. “We really need to catch up.”

“Yes!” Gylfie squeaked. “Yes, oh my Glaux, the stars should be amazing now!” They would be, astronomically. She’d been studying star charts with her chaw. But the night would be great for more reasons than that. “I missed you, Soren.”

“I missed you too, Gylf.” Soren smiled. “Do you think I could blow off the rest of my work? Someone’s bound to straighten things up, they don’t need me, right?”

She nodded. “Definitely. Let’s go.”


End file.
